


SMACK Down

by Anonymous



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beyblades, Blowjobs, Fluff, Gratuitous French, Light BDSM, M/M, Scars, Spanking, handjobs, safe sex, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Strays keep showing up at Gordon’s doorstep. Only, this time it’s a lone man with far too many scars and nothing on his back.
Relationships: Gordon Freeman/Forzen
Kudos: 64
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Co-author, if you want me to take this down just tell me <3 
> 
> Enjoy!

Gordon looked at the man at his door, an expression of mild disbelief on his face. Gordon glanced at the clock mounted on the wall, then to the person in his threshold so late in the night.  _ (No, it was  _ not _ Benrey. That was last week.) _ Instead, it was the ex-military man, the one with that red beret on his head. The same fucking dude who tried to kill the Science team and held Sunkist at turret-point so long ago. It was too early  _ (or was it late???) _ to question it. 

“What the fuck are you doing here, man!?” Gordon yelled, immediately getting defensive. Oh god. Was this dude here to finish him off for finishing off the US military?? He hoped he didn’t wake his neighbors.

“Uhhh. I’m here to finish you off-” Forzen snapped, crossing his arms and looking away. 

_ Fucking-  _ tsundere military dipshit looking schmuck.

“Shut the fuck up.” Gordon snapped out, lowering his voice until it was no more than a deep, borderline rumbling growl. “I’ve finally gotten a hold of my life. So either spit out your words or get the hell away from my apartment.”

“You’re  _ so  _ mean-” 

“Three seconds, asshole!”

“Bro, please, I don’t have a place to stay.” Forzen’s voice was almost borderlining on a high pitched whine, which caused Gordon to glare at him. The ex-military man winced a little bit and scuffed a boot against the floor. “Like, the whole military is not here anymore because they’re all dead but me- and I’m alone.” 

Gordon wasn’t convinced at all. “I think you’re full of shit, that’s what you are.”

“I’m nice. I am a part of Team Nice… or was part of it. I don’t—” Forzen looked down at his shoes and shifted awkwardly. He reached up to toy with that red beret of his. “—I don’t have anyone now. I don’t know where to go...”

“No family? Not even like- a goldfish or some shit?” Gordon asked, growing a bit concerned. He looked at the other man’s face, looking for some hint of lying. 

And, honestly, Gordon wished that he had lied. Because, while Frozen kept that look of total disinterest, it was apparent that it was bothering him from the curve of his lip, and the hazy, almost empty look in his eyes that spoke of loss. Weary. Exhausted. In the darkness of the night, and the shadows, it made the scars on Forzen’s face stark. 

Forzen was close to him, though, so close in fact, Gordon could almost reach out with a hand and lightly trace his hands along the discolored skin.

“Uh...I can leave if it’s too much.” Forzen said, stepping backward, his face flushed. Gordon realized he was staring.

“Uh, yeah, no, dude. If you really don’t have anywhere else to go you can stay here. Just don’t kill me. Or try to break my hand. Or hurt me in general. But like, if you try anything funky-” Gordon stuttered, stepping aside to let Forzen in and ran a hand through his hair. “-I won’t hesitate to kick you out.”

“It’s a bit messy but yeah- kids, you know? I don’t have my son with me though, ’s not my week with him.” 

Forzen stood in the door frame for a second, a look of surprise on his face, before stepping in. The two stood there for a hot second. Frozen did one of those slow blinks, which instinctively caused Gordon to straighten up a little. They continued to say nothing, staring resolutely into one another’s eyes, Gordon’s green meeting Forzen’s brown.

There was something a little off about the guy. Something that Gordon couldn’t quite put his finger on. He was so used to the people quickly taking any invitation to bulldoze into his existence. But the military man wasn’t even trying. There was this almost hesitant sort of air around him that Gordon simply didn’t expect. Gordon realized Forzen was looking at him expectantly as if he was waiting to get ordered around. 

Of  _ course _ – Forzen was in the military after all.

“Hey, uh, why don’t you sit on the couch?” Gordon suggested, coughing awkwardly. Frozen nodded and sat there, looking up at Gordon. Forzen didn’t look half-bad, considering that he probably just recently crawled out of the remnants of Black Mesa and hiked all the way to Gordon’s place. He wasn’t sure how Forzen found his place in the first place, but judging by how many people showed up in the past, it seemed like common knowledge.

“What? What do you want? Uh, are you hungry at all? Thirsty? Want a glass of hot chocolate?” Gordon asked. Hot chocolate was pretty good, after all. It was the perfect comfort drink.

“I haven’t eaten in 3 days I think- uhhhhhhhhhhh- Last thing I ate was- a-  _ un fraîchement mort-  _ a dead rat I found on the ground.” 

“....Okay, well then- …christ man, you’re a feral dude, aren’t you?” Gordon said, rubbing at his face, laughing a little in sheer disbelief. God, he knew all the weird people now, huh? “Fine, hot chocolate, it is then.”

He went off to the kitchen and pulled out two mugs. It wasn’t fancy hot chocolate at all or anything. All it was, was a couple of spoonfuls of chocolate powder mixed with boiling water. As he mixed the two together, Gordon found himself staring into the swirls. It was a comforting chocolate brown, and, now that he thought about it, the chocolate was a similar shade to Forzen’s own eyes. Man, the thought of it– Comforting…  _ Forzen _ … Gordon shook his head as if to shake off the idea. 

Crazy shit always seems to happen around him when it’s nearly 1 in the morning on a weeknight.

Gordon eventually returned to the couch with the two still steaming mugs in hand. He held one out to Forzen, indicating for him to accept it. Forzen looked up at Gordon. 

“Uh, you can take it.” Gordon said to which Forzen promptly swiped it from his hand. Forzen looks like he was about to sip from the cup, but he stopped himself. Geez, was he going to have to order this man around for everything? “You don’t have to ask me permission to do everything.”

“But it’s your home- ‘n  _ Je viens d’arriver _ \- it’s rude, _ non _ ?” Forzen asked, his face scrunched up, brows furrowed with immense confusion, even as he held the mug in his hands in an almost delicate manner.

“Yeah, but you don’t have to wait to be ordered around.” Gordon said awkwardly, inwardly, he wondered what was causing the poor man to suddenly be so worried about not listening to directions after all the shit that happened at Black Mesa.

“But, aren’t you supposed to to be ordered around?” Forzen was now lightly bouncing a leg. “ _ Partie du système? _ ” 

“I don’t know man. Look, if it makes you more comfortable to be ordered around I’ll do it. I know you were in the military but I’m not gonna ask.” Gordon sighed heavily.

“Yes, sir.” Forzen said before hastily sipping the hot chocolate. Did Forzen just call Gordon “sir”? Gordon blushed a bit, flattered that he was respected, it felt odd considering how no one on the science team even listened to him.

“ACKSHSSSHS-” Forzen shut his eyes in pain from him burning his tongue, making a low whining sound, partially spitting some of the drink back into the mug before letting out a series of wet coughs and heavy breaths. Some of the hot liquid even spilled down the man’s chin and stained his shirt. Gordon let out a small, strained chuckle at the scene. God, who the fuck drinks still visibly steaming hot chocolate?

“Geez man! That stuff is still hot! It was just boiling like- not even 5 minutes ago,” Gordon said. The room was filled with an uncomfortable silence, and Gordon found himself staring at the man. Gordon rolled his eyes a little, getting up to momentarily dip into the kitchen to grab a few towels. 

He returned to see Forzen half-glaring at the coffee mug, and occasionally sticking his tongue back  _ into the hot drink _ -

“Oh my god, stop, you just burned yourself, man!” Gordon half snapped out, the other part of him half worried when the dude made another hissing sound and jerked at the heat.

“Here, use this to clean your face. You’re making a mess!” Gordon said, sitting down beside and gesturing for the other to face him. Forzen since Forzen clearly wasn’t gonna do this himself. “Come on, look at me man, that’s- an order.”

Forzen nodded a little before slowly adjusting his position until their knees were practically touching. Forzen looked away but didn’t move away from Gordon’s touch. He used the towels to wipe at the man’s face, snorting a little in amusement when Forzen did the cat wiggle thing. Before dabbing at the mess on the ragged shirt, crumbling up the sheets and carelessly tossing them onto the side table where their drinks now stood abandoned. Gordon was now able to see the man’s face– and his scars –clearly. Forzen’s face was worn from a decade of military training. 

From everything that was happening so far, it was apparent that Forzen was a bit of fucking dumbass, which made Gordon curious about how he got those scars. Maybe it was insensitive to ask, perhaps they were from a terrible accident, but he couldn’t stop the question from spilling out of his mouth. 

“Where did you get these?” Gordon asked, eyebrows furrowing. Gently, he ran his thumb against the length of one of those healed marks underneath the ex-soldier’s eye. Forzen blinked slowly, tensing up, the paleness of his cheeks momentarily coloring a dark, ruddy shade of sienna.

“I, uh--” Forzen stuttered, blinking a little bit before hesitantly leaning into the careful touch. Gordon misread the signal and pulled his hand back. Forzen’s brown eyes immediately snapped open, pupils slit, and a low animalistic whine broke out from the man.

“Oh! Geez, I’m so sorry! I didn’t want to bring up anything bad from like- you know- your military days.” Gordon said, averting his eyes. “It’s pretty shitty like, I don’t know what you went through on those tours, man-”

Forzen snapped back up, brown eyes briefly darting back and forth, on the one hand, he was feeling bad for causing the man to worry, on the other hand, he didn’t want Gordon to feel pity for him. Forzen wasn’t gonna let something as small as a scar cause Gordon to feel bad. He was a gosh-darn sole survivor of the US military! The reasons behind what caused the wounds were embarrassing, but he could take it, among other things! 

“It- uh, well.” Forzen said, hesitating for a moment before gently taking Gordon’s hand into his own and reaching the other’s hands to ghost over the previous scar on his cheek. He could feel the distant tremble from Gordon, and he did his best to give an encouraging smile.

“This one, was kinda stupid. It was from when at the barracks-” Forzen began, a little hitch to his breath. Human contact, man, what an incredible sensation. The military touch-starved him, and Forzen knew it, but he continued. “Uh, back in the early days with some buddies back in boot camp. We were- fucking- uhhhh- messing with one of those vacuum things? The ones that- they make the floor shiny. Anyway, we tied up a bunch of ropes and let it go wild-”

“That already sounds like a disaster waiting to happen.” Gordon said dryly. Gordon would know, after all, the prank shit that he got into during his days at MIT, not to mention having a kid. There’s a lot you can do with an appliance and rope. 

“HAaa- yeah. It uh, went pretty fast. You don’t think those uh- zambonis would go fast, but they do, especially when you let them goOOo-” Forzen made a weird noise when Gordon’s thumb grazed the discolored skin. “Anyway, I tripped over one of the wires- and plowed straight into a chair and- cut my cheek a little. Didn’t know how to handle my own blood-  _ bbbbhb- _ so I passed out then ‘n there. Fuckin’ Adrian- dude thought I died and when I woke up everyone was trying to shove me into a dumpster. Sarge yelled at us for hours man- _ l’homme était un salaud _ -”

“A dumpster?” Gordon snorted, and he could almost picture it in his head. “Jesus, were you guys that scared of your drill instructor for you to just- try to hide the evidence?”

At Forzen’s nod, Gordon let out a small, encouraging laugh, which caused Forzen to crack a smile. Forzen glossed Gordon’s hand over a couple of scars before settling on another one. From his time in the military, he had a lot– some harboring some relatively bad memories –so he assumed Gordon wouldn’t notice if he skipped a couple. Forzen enjoyed making others laugh, so he only chose to show Gordon the scars which had the funniest stories behind them.

After showing Gordon a couple of other face scars and telling him the stories behind it, Forzen paused. He didn’t want this happy moment to end, but he also didn’t want to get into any stories with scars that harbored any bad memories. 

“Hey, uh, I got another scar. It’s pretty funny but like…” Forzen trailed off, bringing Gordon’s hand to his collarbone. “It’s large, and it- uh- it almost goes across my entire chest.” 

Gordon stared blankly at Forzen. Forzen internally panicked, his hand gripping Gordon’s even tighter. Oh no, did he mess it up? Did he go too fast? Was he making Gordon uncomfortable? 

“It’s okay–” “–Uh, sure.”

Both of them spoke at the same time. 

“Sorry, you go first,” Gordon said, the smallest of grins crossing his face.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable-” Forzen said, in a gay panic audibly swallowing a little.

“No, no really, it’s okay. I’m not uncomfortable, I’m just a bit curious! Are- are you okay with it though?” 

“Yessir.” Frozen said. The two looked at each other, and Forzen immediately went and tug his shirt off, revealing his muscled chest, which sported a large scar across it. 

Forzen exhaled softly, a bit cold from his bare chest being exposed, but at the same time, his face was aflame from being so visible. The contrast of the two temperatures nearly made him shudder. Gordon reached towards it but then hesitated, waiting for Forzen to give him the go-ahead. Forzen nodded and shivered when Gordon reached out and traced a warm fingertip along the length of it. 

“Where did you get this one from, then?”

“Well, sir.” Forzen let out a strangled grunt. “It’s uh, I got this from when I went to a party– you know, cause tours are boring and when we get break time, it’s also uhhhh- lets see how many bottles we can drink- and I, I- mhhh- powerbombed myself off the balcony.”

Gordon looked at Forzen, amused. “Why?”

“Well, like, it was a dare and I got- like- $20 dollars.” Forzen laughed, rubbing at the back of his neck and briefly averting his eyes. “Anyway, uh, I went straight through the beer-pong table.” 

“Only $20? That’s like the price of a cruddy laptop, you could’ve done way better.” Gordon chuckled. 

“Well, ‘could’ve been more? That night was soooo blurry, I barely even remember the fuckin- the fuckin’-  _ camion de pompier-  _ you know? Wee woo wee woo truck thing- puts out fires’s n’ shit- to the hospital.”

“...You mean an ambulance?” Gordon asked, raising an eyebrow and giving the guy an amused grin. “Fire trucks don’t take people to hospitals, dude.”

Forzen let out a small laugh and playfully punched at Gordon’s shoulder. Gordon grinned, gently smacking the other’s hand down, but then it quickly fell to a frown. Gordon noticed a relatively new scar right at the edge of the chest scar, right on Forzen’s hip. It was lighter than the rest and had an almost ruddy-red coloration. Something freshly healed. Absent-mindedly, Gordon tentatively ran his finger over it, wondering where Forzen got such a recent scar from. 

Forzen– the man let out a low whine, the sound deep in his chest, and slightly bucked his hips. Gordon stepped back in surprise and made eye contact with Forzen. Forzen’s face was the color of burnt sienna, the darkened blush traveling down his face and even tinting his chest. 

The poor dude’s eyes were full of panic, his pupils paper-thin slits. He started stammering an apology, tripping, and mixing his words together. Gordon began to apologize too, but he stopped as he nudged something with his knee. Gordon paused for a moment, then glanced at the very much so obvious boner Forzen had. It was rather prominent, the shadow of his cock stark against his thigh, the fabric slightly wet. Forzen continued to apologize profusely until, eventually, the two fell into silence.

It was Gordon who broke it. 

“Yeah man, don’t worry about it,” Gordon said, voice cracking as he rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s- -yeah, sorry for touching you there. Uh, how did you get that scar anyways?”

Forzen frowned slightly. 

“It’s okay if you don’t want to say-”

“No, no, uh, it’s okay. I just- I got it in, uh, Black Mesa. From when I, was–” Forzen let out a small nervous chuckle. “When I was a bad guy. You kinda, shot me there. ‘S not- I’m not mad. Shit was-  _ une situation de combat.  _ I was being mean, even when it was orders. I didn’t- have to keep it up after everyone was gone-”

Oh. 

The atmosphere in the room was tense. The hot chocolate was long cooled, and Gordon felt a sting of regret. 

He had to fix this somehow...

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still a work in progress

Forzen started to apologize again when Gordon went to move, before yelping when Gordon ducked his head down, gently pressing his lips against the scar. Forzen visibly shuddered, a ragged noise escaping him, face flushed darkly when Gordon pushed himself back up. Both men stared at each other for a moment, green staring into darkening brown and blown wide pupils.

“I, uh, gave it a little kiss, you know? Like, kisses always make it better.” Gordon said, his voice a little hoarse with some emotion that Forzen couldn’t quite place. 

“That- that sounds like sound medical knowledge,” Forzen said, shifting slightly. Bad idea. From their current position, it caused Gordon’s knee to subtly grind against the other’s groin. Forzen almost let out a moan at the friction. “I- uh. Can you give another? Please– sssssir?” 

Gordon obliged and leaned down to give the assortment of scars on Forzen’s toned chest, a variety of several small kisses, the scratchy sensation of his beard against bare skin causing the ex-marine to shudder and make a soft gasp. Forzen let out another moan, wiggling a little and found his hands in Gordon’s hair, cautiously tangling scarred and pale fingers through the dark locks. 

Gordon chuckled at how Forzen was reacting and then worked his way lower and lower. Gordon remained at the edge of Forzen’s pants for a while, no longer kissing any scars. Humming low in his chest, Gordon briefly rubbed at the sharp justs of the other’s hip-bones with his thumbs, feeling how the ex-soldier’s muscles were faintly trembling beneath his fingers. It drew another needy sound from Forzen. Then, with no warning, Gordon stopped and looked up at Forzen. 

“Don’t stop, please, sirrrr.” Forzen said, his voice rough and drawling. Gordon flushed, seeing the state Forzen was in. Gordon hovered his hand over Forzen’s erection, thumbing at it through the fabric, feeling the heat and subtle throb. 

“Forzen,” Gordon whispered, and man if Forzen wasn’t rock hard before he surely was now. Fuck- there was something  _ good  _ about hearing his name from the other’s mouth in that tone. “Are you sure you want this?” 

“Y-yes–” Forzen said, the low whine bubbling up in his chest, hips twitching a little, trying to move closer towards Gordon’s hand. Gordon didn’t let him get that far though, momentarily pressing down on Forzen’s hip, stilling the soldier’s movement. “–I mean, yessir. I- I do.” 

“Hmm, a little too hesitant there, Forzen. You’re gonna have to wait~” Gordon said, smirking. 

“P-plea-se, sir.” Forzen stammered out before Gordon kissed him roughly. 

Their lips locked, teeth clicking together in a messy, if not downright sloppy kiss. Their bodies grinding up against each other hands tentatively exploring and roaming. Gordon hummed in contentment as he trailed his hands up the expanse of Forzen’s bare-back. 

While in the same moment, Forzen was meekly shoving his hands up Gordon’s shirt, feeling the man’s hips and thumbing at the warm flesh with the flats. Forzen then pulled away, panting hard, lips a darkened shade, and slightly swollen. He whined at the lack of warmth when Gordon sat back up, but Forzen’s protests were quickly interrupted when Gordon ran and hand along the length Forzen’s inner thigh. 

Fuck, Gordon’s smile shouldn’t have made him feel like this, but there was an almost animalistic edge to it that greatly appealed to Forzen’s instincts. He wanted- no-  _ needed  _ to see more of this. 

“Are you okay with that?” 

“Yeah, are you?” Gordon asked, to which Forzen eagerly nodded.

“Yeah and uh- Hey- Not be- rude or anything. Have you-  _ fuck _ \- have you done this sort of thing before?” Forzen asked, awkwardly rubbing at the back of his neck. “...and- uh- you clean?”

“Well, sorta, it’s been a bit. But Black Mesa’s weird, they have you get occasional checks. My results were clear last time. You?”

“Transparent.” Forzen retorts with a slow wink.

“Wise ass!” Gordon snorts. “I’m not what you’d call experienced, but I know enough. Have you?”

“I’ve done a whole bunch of shit in the military- I’m pretty well versed.” Forzen said, blushing. He let out an endearingly boyish laugh. “You know- bhhhh- in the art of fucking?”

“The art of fucking?” Gordon snorted so hard that it almost hurt and burst into snickers. “Holy shit.”

Their laughter mingled together for a moment as they both lost their collective shit. Eventually, Gordon and Forzen settled back down and grinned widely at each other. Finally, Gordon sobered up and put on his best stern face.

“Now, c’mon, be a good boy and take off your pants.” Gordon ordered, and Forzen scrambled to do so, letting out a hastily spat out  _ “yessir”  _ fingers already working at his belt. 

Once Forzen’s pants were off and clumsily kicked away somewhere on the floor. Gordon leaned down and started to kiss Forzen’s inner thigh, slowly inching towards the jackpot. 

Finally, Gordon leaned in and gently kissed the still clothed head of Forzen’s dick. He gently mouthed at the fabric, but also made sure to keep his eyes locked on Forzen’s down. The ex-soldier was panting, face flushed, and breathing heavily, one hand partially covering his mouth.

“Pretty eager huh, boot boy?”

Forzen let out a loud inhuman sound and pleaded wordlessly, his thump catching onto the hem and practically ripping off his own boxers. Gordon huffed out a laugh at the man’s enthusiasm and gave Forzen a small reward by kissing down the length.

Forzen downright keened when Gordon finally opened his mouth and took in the tip. He idly laved his tongue at the slit, hearing Forzen gasp above him and was rewarded with a small flow of oddly sweet pre. Gordon hummed a little, and took the man deeper, swirling his tongue around the underside with the flat of his tongue, before slowly and torturously began to bob his head up and down. 

Forzen moaned and tried to stop his hips from bucking forwards but failed, as Gordon’s hands were still pressing down against his thighs, locking him in place. Forzen’s noises gradually changed pitches, becoming an almost near whine when Gordon let out a small growl and picked up the pace. 

Forzen was in heaven, to say the least, whining and panting. His legs trembling with the urge to buck up into that delightful, wet heat around his cock. He was almost at his limit when he felt the flat of Gordons’ teeth graze over the sensitive head, his entire body tensing up, only to make a mournful noise when the other man stopped. There was a lewd popping sound when Gordon pulled his head up and off of Forzen’s dick.

Burning green met lust-blown brown, as Gordon stared at Forzen, panting a little and regaining his breath. Under such a firm stare and the fact that he’d just been denied relief, Forzen let out a low whine of confusion. Gordon reached up and gently brushed at the other man’s cheek with his thumb. A low rumble reverberated from Forzen’s chest, one brown eye sliding partially closed.

“Hold on- wait a sec, I forgot! I- need to go grab something-” Gordon said before all but sprinting off into another room. 

Gordon quickly came back with a small tube of lube and a box of condoms tucked under one arm, and an almost shy smile on his face when he presented them to Forzen. 

Forzen looked at Gordon, then at the assembled items, then back to Gordon, eyes wide in surprise. It wasn’t like he was new to the whole ‘getting a dick up my ass,’ sort of thing. He had done this several times before, but he wasn’t sure why he was so nervous. 

“Alright-” Gordon said, putting a hand out to help Forzen get up from the couch. Forzen stared at the offered limb, before reaching out and taking the other’s hand into his own. Gordon let out a shocked hiss, almost as if he was in pain.

“Uh– what? Are you okay?” Forzen said, instantly letting go and retracting his hand to his side, afraid he had accidentally hurt Gordon. 

“Yeah. It’s just- Dude! Your hands are cold as hell, man! I didn’t expect that.” Gordon said chuckling. 

Forzen let out a small nervous laugh momentarily looking away from Gordon in an attempt to gather up his scattered thoughts. After a moment, he then perked up, quipping back with a lazy wink. “Maybe I need someone to hold them.” 

“Wow, flirty.” Gordon snarked, winking a little. 

“Okay, well uh, how about we do all the foreplay on the table? I think it’d be easier to clean up than the couch.” Gordon suggested. “I don’t have the type where you can unzip.”

Forzen nodded, cheeks darkening, and Gordon got up, bending down to grab at the two mugs of no-longer-hot-chocolate to the kitchen. Forzen was briefly left alone with his thoughts. He wasn’t quite so sure  _ why _ he was feeling so embarrassed. Other times, and well, most times, he just focused on himself. All of that high-stress and battle fatigue made him want to forget and take all the pleasure and enjoy it. But now, with Gordon- it wasn’t like that anymore. 

Gordon- Gordon was  _ nice _ , and he was kind to Forzen even after everything that happened. Forzen really wanted to make him feel good too. 

It was confusing, but thankfully he didn’t have to think about that for too long because Gordon practically ran back into the room. Forzen perked up, eyes were firmly locked on the other’s lower half, erection visible from his sweatpants. 

“Okay, uh, bend over.” Gordon said, looking away shyly. He snorted a little. “Oh god, I can’t make this sexy even if I wanted to.”

Forzen cracked a small grin but didn’t go to move, causing Gordon to blink slowly for a moment before rolling his eyes. “Did you not hear me, Forzen? I gave you an order. Get up off your ass, and bend over the table.”

Forzen jolted up to his feet, brown eyes wide, and he swallowed audibly. His breathing picked up as he carefully rested his torso across the wood of the table, crossing his arms to offer a cushion and spread his legs. Gordon made a low humming sound, the condom’s packaging crinkling audibly as he tore the tip of it open with his teeth. 

Forzen yelped a little when he felt Gordon’s warm hand close over his cock, and breathed out slowly when he felt Gordon roll up the rubber. “What are you- Aren’t you- aren’t you going to fuck me?”

“-Realized that it’d be good so you don’t like- accidentally jizz all over my carpet.” Gordon replied, laughing a little awkwardly. 

Forzen gave a little hum in response, acknowledging Gordon’s logic. He knew from experience that cum was hard to clean out of stuff, especially if they got too tired and let it all-  _ ugh _ \- nevermind that’s a gross thought.

“Uh, okay, lube, right.” Gordon murmured to himself as he pulled on a pair of disposable gloves. He squeezed a generous amount onto one of his hands and briefly allowed the heat of his body to warm up the fluid. Forzen made a low moan when he felt the slick fingers trace around the rim of his asshole, slicking him up nicely and massaging with careful precision.

“You okay? Ready?” Gordon murmured gently in Forzen’s ear. 

Forzen nodded, and slowly, Gordon slid a finger into Forzen. Forzen moaned loudly, legs trembling a little as he gripped at the table so he could avoid pulling away from Gordon. It had been a bit since the last shore leave- but he focused on breathing and relaxed. It was nice feeling Gordon slowly and carefully working him open, rubbing circles into his twitching walls, slicking him up from the inside out. 

“Nnnngh-” Forzen made a low noise in the back of his throat when the second finger was added, and it slipped in easily along with the first. Gordon was a comfortable, warm weight against his back. Forzen panted a little, his hips rocking into Gordon’s touch as the man continued to work away. He whined as Gordon brushed his fingers against that sweet spot, sending stars scattering across his vision. “-Oh!”

Gordon made a low, ragged sound, and Forzen made a keening noise when a warm hand closed itself around his dick. Brown eyes wide, gasping for air at the dual sensation of Gordon’s fingers inside and the traitorously slow friction against his cock. Forzen’s mouth opened and closed wordlessly and settled for doing his best to grind against the other man. 

It was so good, but- god- the sound of the gloves snapping together kept ringing in his mind. 

“Sir? Can you-” Forzen moaned, whining when Gordon’s fingers brushed over that spot again.

Gordon stopped and looked at Forzen in concern. “Are you alright? Am- am I hurting you at all?” 

“No, uh, it’s not that. You’re, you’re doing-  _ merveilleux- _ ahn- Much gentler than some of the other guys I’ve been with.” Forzen said, blushing a little. “But uh, can I ask you to do something?  _ S’il vous plaît- _ ”

“Yeah, what is it?” There was a long, hesitant silence. 

“Could you uh-  _ Slapmyass _ -” Forzen barked out frantically. He paused and looked at Gordon’s flushed yet surprised face. “...Uh- Sir?” 

The two sat there in the sexual tension for a moment before Gordon gave an audible gulp. “Okay, holy shit- uh- if that’s what you want?”

Gordon carefully removed his fingers with a lewdly wet noise and promptly gave Forzen’s ass a hard slap. The effect it had on the former hecu marine was evident, as Forzen’s back arched and the man himself Forzen moaned out a quiet “ _ mon dieu,  _ sir- please-  _ please- _ don’t stop.” 

Gordon made a low noise and resumed moving his hand up and down the length of Forzen’s dick, squeezing and sliding easily with the lube’s wet glide. He then gave Forzen another slap, causing the man to Forzen to start almost frantically humping into Gordon’s hand, hips trembling and jittering. Forzen’s moaning encouraged Gordon on, and he upped the speed. Forzen gasped and whined, gripping the table tightly as he continued to rock his hips in time with Gordon’s motions.

“I--iii’m gonna- ohhh fuCK- I’m gonna- rrrrrip-” Forzen moaned. Suddenly, Gordon slapped Forzen’s ass  _ hard,  _ practically echoing in the tiny living room space, and caused Forzen to yelp out in a mix of surprise and pleasure. 

“BEYBLADE LET IT RIP!” 

Gordon stopped cold. 

Forzen felt like he’d been dumped in ice water, his face the only burning part on his body. Oh god...why had he done that? He shut his eyes tightly when he felt Gordon’s hands briefly tremble.

“Please never say that again.” Gordon said, and Forzen relaxed a little, hearing the barely restrained laughter.

“-Yessir!!” Forzen said, immediately, briefly turning his head to the side and quickly catching the subtle flush of pink on Gordon’s cheeks and the momentary widening of his green eyes.

“What was that?” Gordon asked, voice dangerously low as he carefully draped himself over Forzen’s body. The other shuddered beneath him at the sudden warmth. “That didn’t sound like an apology.”

“Sir, I won’t say it a-again-.” Forzen said. He grew a bit confused and disappointed when he felt Gordon get off of him. Shit, he probably fucked up with that little slip of the tongue. He felt Gordon’s fingers gingerly brush against the back of his neck and rest on his shoulder, and he looked up to see Gordon standing beside him. “S-Sir?” 

“Hmm, I think we’ve got you prepped well enough.” Gordon said softly, bending down to gently press a small kiss against Forzen’s neck, which caused him to flush again. God- Forzen could feel his dick starting to throb with need. Gordon briefly left for a moment and came back with refreshed gloves. Carefully, he helped the other up as Frozen visibly wobbled on unsteady legs, before taking Forzen’s hand and led him down the hallway to his bedroom. 

Once they passed the bedroom threshold, Gordon signaled for Forzen to lie down to which the man quickly obeyed the wordless command. Gordon then took a moment to close the door.

Forzen laid down, face first, and inhaled deeply. The bedsheets were surprisingly soft, then again, anything was better than those scratchy sheets at the barracks. And they even smelled better- smelled just like Gordon- it was all so lovely. He rolled over a little, hair slightly messy and watched as Gordon undid his own hair tie, letting it all fall free. 

“Lil strip tease, huh? Little strip tease for Forzen?” Forzen said, turning to his side and propping his head up, watching Gordon in amusement. 

Gordon rolled his eyes, shaking his head a little with a light laugh and pulled his shirt up and over his head, tossing it somewhere onto the floor. Forzen took a moment to appreciate the sight. Gordon was nicely tanned and had a smattering of freckles across his shoulders and upper back. He was a little scarred up. The marks a stark contrast of whitish-pink in the low light across his darker skin, but everyone at black mesa who survived came out with little nicks. He pulled the lube out from his sweatpants pockets, tossing it and a spare condom over onto the bed near Forzen. 

Gordon carefully folded up his glasses, squinting a little in the low light, and set them down onto the nearby side table. The rest of his clothes promptly followed suit. The dark grey sweatpants and- Forzen nearly snorted at the sight of Gordon’s boxers. 

Apparently, the man liked surfboards.

“I thought you’d have something more science-y related under there.” Forzen smirked.

“Well, there’s a lot of waves in physics and surfboards get waves.” Gordon said, looking at Forzen’s sly smile. Gordon shook his head, laughing. “- _ Oh _ , so the man with plain grey boxer-briefs is gonna preach to me, huh? Where’s your american flag, pineapple grenade printed boxers huh, boot boy?” 

They shared a small chuckle as Gordon climbed into the bed. 

Frozen scooted back a little, up until he was near the headboard, the pillows slightly propping him up. Gordon hummed lowly, using his hands to spread Forzens legs apart and slotting himself neatly between them. Gordon’s gloved fingers briefly skirted across the sheets before he found both of the items. Carefully, he tore the wrapper open, and worked the condom onto his own dick, sighing a little as he applied the still warm lube to one of his gloves, slicking up the surface. 

Capping the lid to the tube and crumpling the wrapper, he tossed them carelessly onto the other bedside table. He idly gave one of Forzen’s muscular thighs a pat, and the other man exhaled a little when Gordon re-applied the lube to his entrance. One could never be too sure, after all.

“You ready?” Gordon asked, pulling off the gloves and dumping them into a nearby waste bin on one side of the bed. 

“Yeah,” Forzen breathed out slowly, fisting the sheets nervously before he smiled at Gordon with a nod. “I’m ready.”

Gordon exhaled slowly, using his arms to hike Forzen’s legs up a little, and lining himself up. Forzen bit his lip a little, letting out a low groan as Gordon sank inch by inch until he reached the hit. Gordon himself let out a growled and a downright filthy set of curses that made Forzen’s dick twitch. Gordon’s eyes shut, body faintly shaking as he took in the sensation of Forzen’s warmth around his cock. 

They both panted a little, quiet in the darkened bedroom. Gordon was idly rubbing circles into the soft flesh of Forzen’s inner thighs with his thumbs, feeling the other literally trembling around him. “You good-? Let me know when you’re ready-”

Forzen made a low noise, one eye shut as he sent Gordon a shaky smile, hand reaching out. 

Gordon took it without hesitation, linking their fingers together and causing Forzen to blush a little at the intimate gesture. “Eesh, Forzen, your hands are still like- fucking  _ frozen _ or something. What gives?”

“Got shit circulation- s’ not that deep, bro-” Forzen replied with a grin, he inhaled slowly through his nose before giving an experimental rock of hips causing both men to groan at the sensation. “Haah- ’m ready.”

“A little warning would’ve been nice, asshole.” Gordon said, but it was clear from the tone in his voice that he was amused. 

Gordon hummed with little fanfare and began to work up to a slow rhythm, making sure to keep his focus on Forzen’s face to make sure that the other man wasn’t showing any sign of discomfort. Only Forzen tossed his head back, cheeks flushed a dark color as he made such pretty noises, revealing that Gordon didn’t have to worry. 

Gordon smiled a little, then began to pick up the pace. He made sure to mix it up a little, alternating between deep, hard thrusts of his hips, causing Forzen to gasp out a cute noise and wrap his legs tightly around his waist. Other times he made sure to drag it out, slowly pulling back until all that remained was the head of his cock in that wonderfully warm heat and then snapping his hips forwards and burying himself to the hilt. 

Gordon made a low noise deep in his chest, leaning forward to press his face in the junction of Forzen’s neck. He presses his lips against the jugular, feeling Forzen’s heartbeat fluttering wildly beneath the skin. Gordon continues to roll his hips as he idly laps at the tanned flesh with his tongue. Forzen let out encouraging moans as he intertwined his fingers in Gordon’s hair. The marine made a low noise when he felt Gordon’s teeth graze over the section where his neck met his shoulder, hips bucking up in need.

“Mhhhhn- fuuu-ucck-” Forzen continued to run his hands through Gordon’s hair, eyes fluttering shut, fingers trembling a little. A little instinctual part of him  _ really _ wanted Gordon to bite him. Anything in that vein would be nice, actually.

“You really like this, huh?” Gordon asked, his voice slightly slurred as he continued to nip and lick at the space above the other’s collarbone. Forzen made a wordless sound when he felt Gordon nip at the skin, shuddering when he felt the other’s lips seal over the soft flesh, sucking liberally and leaving steadily darkening marks. 

After leaving a couple of hickeys, Gordon repositioned himself, languidly rolling his hips with smooth, even thrusts. Enjoying the wet glide and the sensation of Forzen idly clenching around him. Another snap of his hips, and Forzen had almost growled, high-pitched and whiny at that move, tightening his legs around Gordon’s waist to keep a constant pressure there. Gordon, taking note of the reaction, made a delighted noise, grinning when Forzen made a wordless gasp, face flushing the darkest shade of bronze yet. 

“Good?” Gordon asked, before carefully adjusting their position until Forzen’s back was against the mattress while the rest was levered up at a comfortable angle, his legs still wrapped around Gordon’s hips.    
  
Forzen made an almost incoherent noise, chest heaving with deep breaths. His eyes briefly rolled up into his skull as the change in position allowed Gordon to repeatedly rub and strike again that spot, stars and static sparking across his vision. idly doing his best to rock himself up into Gordon’s hips, feeling hot slick drip down the curve of his ass and the loud, wet sounds of skin against skin. He was partially braced on his elbows now, panting audibly, the muscles of his arms visibly straining. Forzen finally seemed to register the question, swallowing a mouthful of drool. “Uh- huh- Sooo goooood.”

Satisfied with that answer, Gordon continued to fuck Forzen in earnest. It was so nice to have the other, visibly stronger man gradually turn into a mess beneath him. Even as the thought caused dark pink to flush across the bridge of Gordon’s nose and cheeks. He kept his pace as even as he could, even though his own muscles were slightly burning from the strain of keeping them both partially up. 

Gordon heard Forzen make another one of those little whining noises after another- this time slightly staggered -thrust. Gordon immediately looked down, panting as sweat dripped down his temple. He exhaled slowly, lowering them both down and relaxing their pose in an attempt to lean over to get a closer look. Finally, up close and personal, Gordon managed to catch the sight of the ex-soldier’s expression. And- jesus christ -the sight of it alone nearly made Gordon come right then and there.

Forzen had this dreamy, almost blissful expression on his face: his eyes half-lidded, cheeks flushed, and a bit of drool beginning to leak from the corner of his mouth from the stimulation. Gordon made a low sound, idly reached out with one hand to ghost his fingers over the other’s temple, smoothing away the brown, sweat slicked strands of hair out of Forzen’s face.

Forzen let out a strangled moan and nuzzled his face into Gordon’s hand. God, that was so cute that it was almost unfair. With a face that pretty, Gordon couldn’t help it- he needed to see what other faces Forzen could make. Breathing a little heavily, Gordon idly wrapped his hand around Forzen’s dick, idly testing the waters. If Forzen reacted negatively, he’d go back to what he’d been doing previously. Only– Forzen’s eyes snapped open, pupils blown wide from lust and made an appreciative noise. Forzen immediately rocked his hips up with an almost-mewl.

Gordon was entirely focused on Forzen’s pleasure now--staring at his expression while simultaneously thrusting into him and jerking him off. He idly thumbed at the head of Forens cock, enjoying the sensation of the smooth rubber beneath. Working up and down with careful, slow strokes while Forzen moaned and gasped, the other’s hips moving in slightly confused jerks, almost as if he didn’t know which way to go, upwards, forwards- it was almost too cute. Still, Gordon kept up the pace with his hips, the movement almost fervent with his eagerness. It was enough that Forzen practically went cross-eyed for a moment, a dirty litany of french compliments spilling from his mouth. 

“Mmm- Sir- I’m gonna-  _ Ohhh fuck _ -” Forzen stammered out, almost reduced to a moaning mess. Speaking is so hard, his thoughts almost incoherent- he’s so close to getting lost in the sauce. “I’m so close-  _ Gordon- _ ”

“Come now.” Gordon huffed, not slowing down, his name on Forzen’s lips sending a shiver down his spine. “That’s- nnn -that’s an order.” 

Forzen arched his back and let loose, moaning loudly. After a couple of more thrusts, Gordon followed in suit. Forzen let out a small chuckle and wiped the sweat from his forehead as Gordon started to pull out. 

“N-nnn, wait!” Forzen said, stopping Gordon from pulling out any further. He looked up at the scientist and flashed a grin, his eyes were still half-lidded. “You feel so good, don’t let it end yet.” 

Gordon nodded, intertwining his fingers with Forzen’s. The two stayed like that for a bit, until their pants subsided and the post-orgasm fog started to wear off. Gordon then slowly pulled out. 

“M gonna get some stuff to clean up. Don’t go anywhere.” Gordon teased, leaning over to give Forzen a quick kiss before sliding off the bed to get napkins. Frozen shakily bent over and started to clean himself up.

Forzen moaned as he removed the condom, carefully doing his best to tie it up, as his hands were slightly shaky. One he did so, Forzen graciously accepted the napkin Gordon handed him to clean himself up. 

“The condoms were a good call.” Forzen said hoarsely as Gordon climbed into the bed next to him. Gordon hummed in agreement and outstretched his arms.

“Do you uh- maybe want to cuddle?” Gordon said bashfully, face tinged pink and cheeks burning. Forzen gave Gordon a soft smile and scooched closer to him. With careful hands, Gordon grabbed some of the sheets and put it over their bodies. It was cozy and warm, and it didn’t take too long for both men to relax into the mattress. 

Gordon adjusted his position until he was partially lying on top of Forzen. Gordon smiled a little, running his hands over Forzen’s bare chest with a warm hand. He dipped his head down and kissed Forzen’s scars, to which Forzen let out a small chuckle.

“It’s just- you missed,” Forzen said, gesturing to his lips as he brushed a lock of Gordon’s hair out of Gordon’s face. 

Gordon snorted a tad and peppered a few kisses across a couple of Forzen’s scars around his mouth before abiding by the request. With a quiet hum, Gordon allowed his head to rest on Forzen’s chest. The two remained in comfortable silence, the only sound Gordon could hear was Forzen’s heartbeat and his own steady breathing.

Forzen stroked his fingers through Gordon’s hair absentmindedly, his face still flushed and sweaty from being freshly fucked. Guess it was Gordon who’d be the one that finished him off in the end. 

Forzen had never imagined that he’d end up doing this– hell he hadn’t done it for a while– but this time it was different. Other times, he separated from his partner as soon as he was fulfilled in fear of being found out, neither one in the party caring about how the other felt. It was quick and emotionally free since- well, most people didn’t make it back from battle: dangerous missions, too many losses.

But this time, with Gordon, it was different. Forzen felt a warm fuzzy feeling rise in his chest, causing his face to flush deeper. His heart fluttered more as he thought about it. 

He wanted to keep Gordon safe and happy. 

He wanted to see Gordon enjoying himself more than anything.

Though, Gordon’s pained expression from the time in Black Mesa flashed in his head. The pain he caused. Forzen wasn’t going to let it ever happen again. Thoughts entirely made up, Forzen decided that the first thing he’d do in the morning- make Gordon breakfast. He could then work on repairing all the things he broke and even apologize to Gordon’s friends about the whole dog thing.

He looked back down at Gordon, the other’s eyes were shut, mouth slightly open and breathing steadily, now fully asleep. He gingerly ruffled Gordon’s hair, shifting a little and pulling him closer. Forzen realized at once what was happening.

He was in love. 

By god, these bitches gay. Good for them. Good for them. 

**Author's Note:**

> This smack (smut and crack) has fluff AND angst


End file.
